Odesta Prompts
by houseofme
Summary: Odesta prompts. feel free to send them to me. I'll post either here and on tumblr. Hope you like it. I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins does.
1. Books

**Author's note: Frist fic of the year, frist prompt answered ever! My lovely sister bothered me for so long for me to start doing prompts, so, i decided to try. If you have any prompt you would like me to do. Feel free to send me on pm. I hope you like it. **

**Prompt: Finnick buys Annie a book and they read it together.**

* * *

"So, what book are you looking for sir?" The lady in pink asked him, taking him away from his toughts.

"A book for a lady, you know a romantic one, maybe. Some cute girly stuff."

"We have thousands of books, Mr Odair, you gotta pick one. After all you must know what she likes."

Well, he did, Annie liked all that cute stuff, she may be a bit broken, but she's a girl, and she likes all of those cute, romantic stuff every girl likes.

'Do something romantic for her', 'Make her smile', 'She likes you, all you have to do is tell her how you feel' Mags words have been stuck in his mind since he told her that he was in love with Annie.

Well, Mags idea was good after all. Annie loved books, she read a lot in the train for the capitol before her games. Maybe she'll like to read a bit, remember her old self, before the games, where she was happy, where she could feel safe in her own home.

"Can you tell me, what kind of books do you have for girls? Like classical ones?" Finnick already had one in mind, an old one Mags had read to him. It was about a girl who got on to a strange land. That wanted to ge back home. It was an book older than panem itself. He could only hope they had it there.

"Oh, we have a lot. Are you looking for one in particular?"

"Yes. Uh, i belive the name is, huh, 'Wizard of Oz'. Do you have it?"

"I'll look for it. It's an older book, i belive we may have somewhere here. Can you wait here a bit?"

"Of course."

After long ten minutes, the lady is back, with the book in her hands.

"Do you wanna write something on it, sir. A dedicatory?

"Uh, yes." Finnick started writting on the back of the cover. He took a sit, and the lady left him alone, so he could write. He didn't knew if she was going to like it, but he writed his heart off. All he could think was her.

He hoped it was enough.

He left the book store and went staight to her house at the victor's village. He knock the door, and when dshe opened, he just blanked. He stop thinking about the book, all he could do was look in to her eyes. And smile.

After some akward silence, he gave her the book.

"For you, Annie. I hope you like it. Mags gave me a copy after my games, it helped me. i hope it helps you."

"Thanks Finn" Finn, she liked call him Finn. He liked when she called him Finn. Makes him feels like he was at home." I'll read it. Do you w-wanna come in?"

"I-I'm a bit late, Mags is, uh, waiting for me. I better go. See you later. Tell me if you like the book."

Afer Finnick left, Annie started looking at the book. It seemed nice. But it was when she finally opened, that her surprise begun.

_"Hello Annie. It's me, Finn. Well, i don't really know how to write those types of things. But Mags told me you would like some books to read. She gave me this one after my games. It helped me, during all. I hope it helps you. It doesn't help me now. I have something else to keep me sane. You. Well, i'm not sure if you like being the person to keep me sane. I never asked you to know if you liked it. I'm only telling you now. But you helped me so much, even not knowing. I'm i love with you Annie Cresta. I just don't want to broke you more. If you don't like me, i'm fine with it. All i want it's to keep you safe. Even if it means that i won't be safe, or that i won't be with you. _

_Love, Finn._

_P.s Read it, you'll like it."_

After rwading the note, Annie found herself putting on her coat and running to Finnick's house. No one at home. Wait, he said he was going to see Mags, didn't he? So that way Annie run as fast as she could to Mags home. She knocked the door, and when Finnick opened all she could say was

"I'm not safe if i'm not with you."


	2. Poker night

**Prompt: **

**adela's lament **

_**Poker night**_

**sorry for the misunderstood.**

* * *

Finick started putting the cards, he was going to play poker with Annie. It was game night. She always won every game they played. But not tonight. It was poker. He's good with poker. He even won from Johanna one time. And Johanna is a really good player.  
"Are you sure you wanna play Annie? I'm really good. You can end up sad, because i won, and didn't let you win over me this time." I say with a smirk in my face.

" We'll see Odair, we'll see."

* * *

The truth is i am really good at poker. Johanna teached me well. I can beat Finnick. He won't even see what's coming for him.

As he start playing i see my game and he's gonna lose. I have the perfect game.

"5 cookies"

"10."

"Do you really belive you gonna beat me Cresta?"

"I know i will."

"You are bluffing."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. I know Annie, i know."

"You should stop playing attention to me, and start play attention to your game. I'm winning."

"No you're not. I have a perfect game."

"Now you are lying."

"10 cookies says you're wrong"

"Game on"

* * *

So after trerible fifteen minutes of playing and bleffing Annie shows her game. A perfect gorup of cards, that can beat anything i had on my hands.

"Give me my cookies Odair. All ten of them."

"You cheated."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is too small. I'm not really a poker player. Hope you like it.**


	3. Karaoke night

_**Tumblr prompetd: Odesta karaoke night**_

* * *

How come i accepted this, how come Annie liked Effie's idea of fun. Karaoke night is not fun, everybody getting embarrassed and forced to sing while the rest laughs is not funny. But Annie think it is. So we go.

As we reached the karaoke bar everybody is already there, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Gale Madge, even Katniss mom is there.

"Oh, you've come, i knew you would. I was just about to start my song." Effie yells at me. Sometimes she's so annoying.

"What are you going to sing Effie?" Annie asks

"Haymitch said he wouldn't sing, so i grab my girls. Even Johanna decided to colaborate this time. We'll sing, uh, let me see, Mamma Mia, is from an old musical. I love love love musicals!"

Great, a musical. Really? Even Johanna will sing an old musical song. What the hell? I know, after the war, things changed, but, really, Johanna, Effie, Mrs Everdeen, Katniss, Madge and Annie singing an old musical is a bit too much.  
After their song, Effie decided that us, the boys, should sing too, as if watched them wasn't bad enough. We'll have to sing.

"You should sing this song, is from an old boyband. So, it would be funny."

"Annie, i won't, everybody will laugh at me."

"I'm pregnant and asking you, you should do it. For us, me and the baby."

"Okay, what's the song again?"

"What makes you beautiful. I always liked that song."

As we sing, and i try my best to not laugh at our really bad performance i see that Annie is smiling, she's actually smiling.  
After we end, i decide to do something " Annie, i sang, now you will sing with me."

"Really? Only if i pick our song."

"Okay. What song Mrs Odair?"

"Don't go breaking my heart."

Well, maybe a karaoke night, wasn't that bad after all.


	4. Finnick's client

**Odesta Prompt: One of Finnick's clients finds out about Annie.**

* * *

This can't be happening, it was just another night at the capitol, another client. It was just after Annie's games, and i made a deal with Snow, he let Annie go home and i would stay for another week. But no, nothing is that easy on the capitol.

My client, an lady whose name was Amelie, was suppose to dance with me at the party, nothing more. Nothing less. But she decided that she needed more.

Next thing i now after i got to the hotel room, she was already there, on my bed, with my journal in her hands.

"Uh, i wonder myself what secrets do you have here, Finnick, dear." She says in a laughing voice that scares me.

"Nothing you would want to see." I say with a smirk only to hide my panic.

"Well, i wonder who's that letters are for?" She says and then i realise that the letters she's holding are for Annie. I should've sended them earlier. Why did i forgot.

"Annie, the victor from this year? Are you even serious? She's crazy, i'm much better than her." Crazy? How dare she calls my Annie crazy? She is crazy, the capitol is crazy for making Annie gets on the games in frist place.

"Give me the letters." I know i still need to be calm, if she realises that Snow doesn't know, she'll use that, and Snow will kill Annie.

"Well my dear, is not with that attitude that you will get them. Now tell me, why her?"

"Why not her? I l-love her. There's nothing you can do about that. Now what do you want?"

"Why do you love her?"

"B-Because she's perfect, her eyes, her smile, her face, her voice, the way she laughs at my jokes. I just love her."

"Then go after her!"

"What? i can't really, Snow he would-"

"I'll take care of Snow. Go get your girl, Finnick. I'm sorry."

"No, i'm sorry, i tought you would , you would ask Snow to kill her. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go before i change my mind."


	5. Old Shows

As i grab the boxes from the attic, i fell the urge to see what those dvd's were. Mags had told me she had a few things from before her games, but i never found them. Maybe that was it.

"Finnick, Mags, come here."

"What, baby, are you hurt?" Finnick says with worry.

"Oh, no, i'm fine, Mags i just found these boxes, there's dvd's on it. What are they?"

"Oh, darling, some old tv shows, i liked form before the frist rebellion."

"Can we watch it?" I ask, hoping she let's us watch.

"Of course. If you wanna a tip, watch Doctor Who. It's my favorite."

"Doctor who? Like a medical show?" Finnick ask Mags, whose look to him may be in a killing mode.

"He's a time lord, a time lord. He travels thought time and space."

"Sounds nice to me, will you watch with us?" I ask Mags.

"Of course my darling. I won't miss it for anything."

As we watch i realise why Mags liked it so much. The Ponds and the Doctor with the bow tie are the funniest of all. Mags laughs at everything. It's good to see her happy, after all she does everything to keep both, me and Finnick happy.

"Okay, any other show you like you want to see Mags?" Finnick asks, i can see he hopes for more shows for us to watch.

"Maybe we should watch Once Upon a Time, it's about fairytales. Fairytales characters trapped in a city, in the old Maine."

"Sounds fun for me, what about you Finn?"

"Why not."

As we watch i realise that the show is actually really good, some weird plot twist, like Peter Pan beign Rumple's father, wich means he is the great granfather of the son of the savior, wich is the daugther of Snow White and Prince Charmming.

"And i thought our family had issues." I hear Finnick says between laughs as Mags laughs too.  
"My favorite character is Belle, she suffered so much, but still belived in love." Mags says. "She loved an ugly man, for what he was. It didn't mattered for her what he did, she just loved him."

"I know how it's like." I say looking at Finnick, who pulls me closer for us to watch the next episode.

* * *

**Hello! I decided for Ouat and Dw, because are one of my favorites, so, it would be easier to write about. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Annie's nightmare

_**A/N: Odesta prompt: Annie has a terrible nightmare about Finnick and the Capitol.**_

* * *

As Snow held Finnick's arm and pull him far from me, i can feel my fear risiing. No, it's my fault. He's going to kill him, because of me. Because Finnick's with me.

He got Finnick's trident in his hand and all i can see is blood. Finnick's head is out of his neck and is rolling down to the floor next to me.

'Well, Mrs Cresta, that's what happends when you mess with the capitol. Your beloved Finnick is now dead because of you, because you didn't let him go.' Snow's voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Killing me from inside.

"Annie? Annie, babe, wake up, i'm here is just a nightmare Annie. Please wake up." I hear a voice, a soft voice.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah, baby it's me. I'm here, no one will hurt you, you're safe."

"But he will hurt you Finn."

"Who?"

"S-Snow, he said he would kill you. He killed you."

"Not gonna happen. I'm here, okay. We're safe. Nothing will hurt you, i won't let it."

"But, you, he will kill you."

"No, he won't. We will be together till the end, till we're both old and grumpy, okay?"

As Finnick help me lay back on bed, and i feel his arms hugging me, i feel safe. If Finnick's with me, then i'm safe.


	7. Deal with Snow

_**A/N: Odesta Prompt: Finnick starts to panic when Annie's presence is requested at the Capitol.**_

* * *

"We would like to see you in the capitol as soon as possible Mrs Cresta." Said the letter. A letter for Annie. No, he wouldn't, would he? No, he can't do that to Annie. Not to my Annie.

"What does that mean Finnick." Annie is shaking. She's almost falling. He won't do that, she can't handle it.

"You're not going Annie. You're not going. I'll go, and you will stay here with Mags."

"But, Finn. What if-"

"Let me deal with Snow. He won't take you away from four. I promisse."

"What if he hurt you? I don't know what i will do without you Finn."

"Don't worry. I'll go and see what he wants. He won't hurt me, or you. Okay? I promisse you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

As i leave the room to pack my things i let my fear show up. I'm crying. I don't know what to do. Snow can't take her from me. I'll take more clients. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her.

"President Snow will see you now." His assistant says with a annoying voice only the capitol has. It's one of the things that i hate. Their voices, their smell. Everything.

"Mr Odair. I may ask you where's Mrs Cresta. i asked her to come."

"She's not comming. I don't care what will you do. She's not doing anything you may plan for her. She's not taking clients."

"I've had many people, important people asking for her. I belive she must come, or else- "

"Or else i'll kill you. If you bring her to this, she won't handle it. If she dies. I die. You got it? I know i have some worth to the capitol. The games are made because you used me to get the money. So if anything happens to her. You will have two dead victors. "

"Well, we can get a way to satisfy both parts, shall we. You take some of her clients and i let her free. Only if she does not cause any trouble for me again."

"Deal."


	8. Finnick proposes

_**Odesta prompt: Finnick proposing to Annie right after he finds out about the conditions of the Quarter Quell**_

* * *

"Of the existing pool of victors" At this words Finnick lost it. he knew it. He would be back to the arena. So did Annie. She can't go. Not now that she's finally getting better. Not now that she finnally started to be her old self. The happy, funny Annie cresta he met on the beach when they were kids.

"Finn? Is that meant what i think it did?" Her soft voice come trought the room and got him off his toughts.

"I'm afraid so, Annie." At this point he could almost felt her having another breakdown. "Look, we will figure it out. Maybe they won't even call our names." He was lying. He knew Snow would find a way to do this. To make them both go. After all he made Annie go.

"I can't go, Finn. I can't, i can't live without you."

"Neither do i. If we go, we will find a way to be back. That couple from 12 did, they are not even a real couple by what i've heard."

"The capitol will not let me win, Finn. They want you."

"Well. If they want me, they will have you too. There's no Finnick Odair without Annie Cresta."

As i say this i knelt down. She looks at me confused. " I was waiting for the proper moment for it. i had it all ready. You, me and the beach. The ring. But i guess it will be you, and me and the tv room."

"What?"

"I love you, Annie Cresta. I want you to be with me for every second of my life. I want to be with you. I don't care for what Snow said. Even if i go, i won't let you go, you know why? Because you will be here waiting for me, because when i get back, we will get married, and have how many kids we want."

" Finn, are you-"

"Yes. Annie Cresta i love you, and i'll love you till the rest of my life. Will you marry me, and give me the pleasure to be Annie Odair?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"I love you Annie."

"I love you too."ck


	9. Preagnant

**_Anonymous asked: Prompt: finnick finding out that annie is pregnant_**

* * *

_He is comming back. My Finnick is comming back from war. '_He'll be back in a week Annie' haymitch tells me.A week. He left almost two months ago. I didn't even had time to tell him that i'm pregnant.

He left so earlier. I wish i could've told him bafore, but i don't belive that's something you tell on the phone to your husband in his way back from war.

"Annie? Where's Annie? Haymitch! Where's my wife?" I hear a voice calling my name. Is it him? Is my Finnick. i would reconize his voice at any time.

" I'm here. Oh Finnick i've missed you so much. i wanted to talk to you before but they say we couldn't. I-I'm" i say while i hug him tight.

"Annie. I missed you so much baby… I'm here now. I won't let anyone take us apart now. Never."

"Let her breath Odair. A woman in her conditions need some air, don't you think?" Haymitch says.

"What are you saying Haymitch?" Finnick asking still huging me.

"She didn't told you? oh, i forgot she couldn't call. Should i do the honror Mrs. Odair?"

"No, no, i should tell him." i say looking at Finnick's eyes. "Remember that day back in four where we talked about our future before the quell?"

"of course i do Annie."

"We talked about getting married and havea are already married, and now our family is growing." I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Annie, are you telling me that you are- I'm gonna be a father?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant Finn. Almost three months now. We're having a baby." He is smiling. he's truly smiling.

"I'm gonna be a father. You heard that Katniss? I'll be a dad! Johanna did you knew it? i'm gonna have a baby. Gale? You heard it? My wife is pregnant!"

"The whole panem knows that now Odair, now shut up." Johanna yells from behind me.

Finnick kiss me and spins me around "I'm gonna be a dad! This is the best day of my life. Me, my wife and my baby. i can't wait to teach him how to swim."

"Who told you is a boy? It could be a little Annie. Not a little Finnick.."

"I actually don't care much. I'll teach it how to swim anyways."

* * *

**_Author's note: Thank you so much for that prompt it made my day. _**

**_Hope you liked it. :)_**


	10. Pregnant in the arena

_**odesta prompt; annie goes to the quarter quell pregnant and how finnick peeta johanna and katniss are protecting her:)**_

_**anonymous asked: odesta prompt : annie goes to the quarter quell pregnant (4 weeks pregnant) and the rest of the victors find out**_

* * *

_**So i got two very similar prompts, so 2 in 1. **_

* * *

"They can't do that! They can't send a pregnant woman to the arena, that's brutal!" Peeta says. Annie had just told them she was pregnant. Not that she would be able to hide much, vomiting almost every second.

"Wait, who's the father?" Katniss ask, i bet she doens't know about me and Annie, just like the rest of Panem.

"Who do you think? Mr Sugar cubes Finnick Odair." Johanna yells behid Annie.

"Wait, Finnick has a proper girlfriend? I thought the capitol didn't let that."

"They didn't. But we do our ways." Annie says, i can see she's tired.

"Come on Annie, let me carry you. You can't walk. You need to rest." I say. i can see she's upset. She don't realise i'm trying to help. But she let me carry her anyways. As i carry her bridal style i hear Johanna says

"So i'll be the godmother or what? After all i'm the only friend you both got."

"Of course you're the godmother Johanna. Just don't teach her how to use an axe." Annie smiles.

"Wait, who told you it's a baby girl? I want a baby boy."

"The world doesn't need another Finnick Odair." Johanna says. "Now, you should eat Annie. Preagnant woman should eat, right?"

"She's right. I'll catch some fish for you. Stay here on the shore with them. I'll be with you in a bit." I say as i sit her in the shore.

"So, did you thought of a name yet?" I hear Beetee ask

"If it's a girl it will be Mags, she's our other half of family. If it's a boy it will be Finnick."

"Lack of inspiration? " Johanna says " Why not Mason. I'm the godmother. It fits a boy and a girl. Perfect. "

"Mason is not a bad middle name." Annie says "What do you think Finn?"

"I trust your choice"

Our family is finaly complete. I always wanted it to be a father. Not like this in the arena. But it's fine. All i have to do now is protect Annie and our baby. Plutarch is gonna take us out of the arena soon.

I have to protect her till there. I'm not alone. Johanna will help us. The other victors too. Maybe we finally have our chance to be happy.


	11. Sick

_** guest prompt: annie is sick and finnick takes care of her**_

* * *

"Annie you should eat something. Do you want soup? Or maybe a chocollate? Anything?" Annie is sick. I think it's a cold. She's with fever too. But she won't go to the hospital.

"I'm fine Finn. I'm just not hungry." She says between coughs "I'm fine. I'm fully capable of walk and eat by my own. I'm just not hungry."

"But you will eat anyways. i made you soup and brought some bread at the market. Now eat so i can give you the medicin."

I finally manage to make her eat something, i can see she's tired. She needs to sleep. " You can sleep honey. I'm here. I'll take care of you. Just sleep. and you will feel better when you wake up.

* * *

As Annies sleeps pacefully, i finally manage to get some rest of my own too. It's been two days since she started got sick. I can't stop feeling guilty. We were on the beach and i didn't bought her home when it started to rain. i just stayed there with her dancing on the rain. It's almost like she can hear my toughts because she open her eyes and look at me and say

"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty. I stayed with you dancing in the rain because i wanted to. it was one of the best days in my life. The happiest till now."

"Sorry. It's just i'm not sick and you are. i can't stop feeling bad about it."

"I'm better Finnick. Now that you took care of me. Now let's sleep, shall we? i'm still tired."

"Okay. But next time when we're on the beach and it start raining. We will go home. Okay?"

"Okay. Just sleep. And stop worying. I'm fine."


	12. Jealousy

_**Guest101 **_

_**A prompt about Finnick being jealous :P**_

* * *

I just got home from the capitol. All i want to do is see my Annie. I missed her so much. She's the true love of my life. Not one of my fancy capitol lovers, but Annie. My Annie.

As i leave the train and make my way to her house at victor's village, who is almost unused since she spends most of time i mine. I see something strange. The lights aren't off as usual. Someone is in there. Someone with Annie.

Not just someone. A guy. A guy is with Annie. At her house.

"Annie? Are you in here?" I ask. I want to see her reaction. What's trought her mind, so maybe i can understand why for the hells she's with a boy in her house.

" Finnick? Oh my God, Finn! You're back! i missed you so much!" She says as she hugs me. i still don't know what is that boy doing, but her hug is still caring and warm. " I tought you'd only be home tomorrow."

"Well, i got an earlier train. Wanted to see you before. Make a surprise."

"You certanly did." She says still huging me.

"Uh, so, who's this?"

"Oh, how rude of mine. This is Phil, remember him? We study together in high school."

"Oh, hello." He says in a weird, almost embarrassed tone. "I'll, uh, will leave now. I hope i helped you Annie. Good night."

"Good night Phil." Annie says.

* * *

"So, who's him, actually?" I ask her. Tought i'm scared of the answer.

"Just a friend. Why, is it Finnick Odair jealous?"

"What? No. Obviously no, Annie."

"Sure? Cause i know your face. I know you. You did that stay away face. The one you do when i have to go to that capitol balls with you and the other people look at me."

"Maybe. But only because he was alone with you in your house. Wich is weird since you basically live in mine."

"Well. He was helping me to make you a suprise."

"What?"

"Come on, let's walk back home and you see it."

* * *

As we walk back home, i feel a little guilty. Annie would never cheat on me, or something like that. Actually, i'm the one who cheats, even tought it's not by choice.

"So, you will close your eyes now."

"Annie, why do i have to-"

"Just close your eyes and let me guide you."

"Okay."

As we walk inside, Annie let me open my eyes and i see something i would never expect. A boat. Annie gave me a boat.

"Annie, is it- You gave me a boat?"

"Yeah. Phil make boats, so i asked him to made one. He was at my home for me to get the money to pay him."

"It's a-amazing Annie. I'm sorry i got jealous. I would never expect. It's amazing. I-I loved it. Thank you so much."

" You're welcome, and by the way i like to see a jealous Finnick sometimes. It's like you are protecting me. I love you, you know?"

"I love to protect you and i love you. Thank you. It's amazing. We're gonna fish tomorrow. You and me. Just you and me. No Phil, capitol or any other person. You and me."

"You and me."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the delay for answer the prompt. And thanks for Adela Green for giving me the amazing idea of the gift for Finnick, and always to my sister to get on to my mind and always says exactally what i was thinking to write ( seriously L, stop it. It's like you read my mind. )**_

_**Anyways hope you liked it. Lots of Love -B **_


	13. Cookies

_**Guest101 **__**chapter 1 . Jan 26**_

_**Finnick and Annie baking together **_  
_**It would be so cute :)**_

_**Author's Note: hello, i'm not sure if this is a prompt or not, i just tought it was so cute, so i decided to write. **_

* * *

It was a sunday morning. Finnick woke up earlier. Just to watch Annie in her sleep. She sleep pacefully. Like the games, the war, almost losing Finnick, all that bad stuff never happend to them.

He could watch her forever. But soon she woke up. She wasn't one of those preagnant woman with cravings and humor changes, but sure, when they come, they come like all she needs in the world is that type of food, or that fish. That was one of those days.

"Finnick" She says still sleepy "I want a cookie for brakfeast. Where are the cookies?"

"There are no more cookies, remember that we ate all last night?" Finnick says almost scary of what her answer may be.

"But i need cookies. I want cookies. Fresh baked cookies."

"It's sunday morning. The bakery doesn't open today. Can't you wait till tomorrow morning?"

"No." She said almost in a bossy tone. "We can bake our own."

"But Annie, i don't know how to make cookies."

"But i do. Now go to the kitchen and see if we have sugar, chocollate chips, those stuff. Go."

"Okay. Do yuo need help with the stairs?"

"I'm fine, now go."

* * *

After Annie made sure she and Finnick had everything to bake the cookies, they started. _It's not that hard_, Finnick tought,_ just make the dough. How hard can it gets? _His answer come very quickly, when he spit the milk all over the table, and the eggs in his shirt.

"Finnick, that's not how you bake cookies."Annie sais looking at her husband "You out the chocolatte chips now. "

"I knew that. Sorry about the milk. Do we have more?"

"In the pantry. Now put tem in the oven for me." Finnick put the cookies in the oven and fourty-five minutes later, they had fresh cookies to taste.

"They look awful. You should've never let me bake again." Finnck said holding up one of the cookies.

"I bet their taste is better." Annie said eating one 'Ugh, no they're not."

"Told you i didn't knew how to bake. Next time we go the bakery at saturday night and buy all cookies we can get. "

"At least we baked then toghether." Finnick said smiling at his wife " It was fun."

"It was. I don't want mor cookies, tought. "

"You don't? After all work we did?"

"They're terrible. Maybe we should eat toast. "

"Yeah. tast is better. "


	14. Music - The Hanging Tree

_**AnnaMariaNordlade **__**chapter 13 . Jan 28**_

_**Your chapters are nice. I would like a story about them hearing the song 'The Hanging Tree' for the first time. :-)**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I didn't really knew what to do. Hope you liked it.**_

* * *

'Music can take you to a whole new word'

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"It's this a radio playing?" Finnick asked his old mentor while getting in to the house.

"Well, of course it is." Mags answered to him with a smile in her face "It is still working. I can't belive it still works after all this time. Annie dear, can you get those old cd's for me."

"Of course Mags, but what are you going to do with them?"

"We can listen, of course."

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"What song is that?" Finnick asked Mags while she sat on the couch to listen to the sound of the radio.

"The Hanging Tree. It's an old song. From the time i was your age. It's about a tree, the history says where lovers would met."

"Sound's really nice." Finnick answered while listen carefully to the song.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"It's really cute." Annie said smiling. She finally smiled after everything that happend. "Really adorable, Mags. Do you have other old songs like that?"

"Of course dear. i have boxes full of them. We can listen whenevr you want" Mags answered quickly. Noticing the smile in the girls face.

Well, spend some time with Mags and Annie, listening to some old song would be amazing for Finnick. 'Music can take you to a whole new word', that's what Finnick's mother used to tell him everytime she was listning to some music.

Now Finnick understood that. It can make you feel better. Annie was smiling after her games for the first time, just listening to music. It can really make people smile.


	15. Starbuck's girl

_**anonymous asked:**_

_**Odesta modern day: The new Starbucks girl Annie is making Finnick into a regular customer.**_

* * *

Finnick goes often to the local starbucks. Well, not often, rarely. Two, three times at week. Well, that's until he sees that new starbucks girl.

"Hello. I'm Annie, may i take your order?" Her smile is even prettier than her normal face. Her voice is really pretty too.

"Hi, a black coffee with cream please." Finnick answered quickly. Hoping it wasn't weird enough.

"A black coffee with cream, then. Wich name should i write?"

"Finnick."

"With two letter 'n'?"

"Yeah. F-I-N-N-I-C-K"

"Nice name."

"Your's too, Annie. right?"

"Yep. here's your coffee."

* * *

The next day he wasn't supposed to go to the starbucks. But he showed up there anyways. _Why did he wanted to go? he didn't even liked coffee that much._

"Hello. I'm Annie, may i take your order."

"Hello, Annie, i came here yesterday so i know your name."

"Oh, uh, hi. Finnick?"

"Yep. "

"So what's gonna be?"

"The same as yesterday."

"Okay, a black coffee with cream for Mr. Finnick."

* * *

He kept going there every single day. With little talks he found out more about that new girl.

Her last name was Cresta, she knew his last name as well. Her favorite book was Harry Potter and she laways wanted to travel the wolrd, and she loved to swim.

He liked to go there, not because of the coffee, he not liked much, but later he found out, that it might had something to do with that pretty girl that takes the orders.


	16. Reversed Role

**anonymous asked:**

**Odesta prompt: Role reversed Odesta?**

* * *

Annie was a mentor this year. Her first year mentoring. President Snow made sure to send her list of clients. This year she couldn't really get out.

She was scared. Someone else life would be in her hands in a matter of minutes. She really hoped she could save someone. But at the same time, she didn't. That person would be having the same fate as her. Be a capitol puppet. A doll that President Snow would play with for the rest of their miserable lives.

But there she was, reaping day. The worst part of her life started in a day just like this five years ago. Poor Annie Cresta, just a fourteen years old. That they made a killer.

As the reaping goes on, Annie choose not to pay attention to their faces. Just like them, she hopes this would all pass by. That she wouldn't have to wake up the next day in the capitol, to be used by the President as a way to make money for the games.

But no. This year games will be a torture for her to watch. The tributes this year are a 12 years old little girl. And the little girl's brother, Finnick Odair.

She remembers him. He was the one person that helped her when she won. The guy who just sitted there on the beach and talked to her after her games. They only talked once. But it was sure what made her get better.

And now here he was. facing the same fate as her. An even worst. His sister was with him. He would surely not going to win. He can. He could get a lot of sponsors. Just like her.

A part of her wants him to win. A part of her doesn't. If he wins, he'll be broken, just like her. And that's not a fate anyone wants to go trough.

* * *

_Wow… I never did an odesta reversed role before. Hope you like it! _


	17. Reversed Role 2

anonymous asked:

can you write part 2 of odesta reversed role. Maybe something like quarter quell?

* * *

First of all can i say how much i loved getting this prompt? i was trully hoping someone would send me something that i could make a sequel for it… Sequel to this prompt.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

The day they announce it, she knows it. He knows it too. They know they will become tributes again this year. She knows that President Snow would made sure of that.

She knows he won't make it very far unless she helps him. After seeing his sister get beheaded in the middle of the arena, of course he broke. They all did.

_'He only won because he was the best swimmer.' _that was the roumor they all heard. It wasn't entirelly a lie, nor it was a truth.

But they would go again. Last year the tributes from 12 won. Both of them.

Annie would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of them. Of their fate after becoming victors. They would be able to get married. To be having a little of peace.

She couldn't. They couldn't. President Snow told her, personally, that she couldn't be with Finnick. That they could never get married or have kids.

He personally broke all her dreams the day he told her they couldn't be together.

And now he broke their dreams again. Finnick was finally getting better. He would even swim in the ocean with Annie now. They were having their little happinnes when Annie would be home. And now, they would be in the arena again.

They ddin't even needed to hear their names beign called. Annie knew and Finnick knew too. They would be back in the arena. And Annie made herself a promisse that night. That she would protect Finnick. She ddin't cared the mockingjay had to be saved. She would protect Finnick.

Little she knew Finnick made himself that same promisse. That he would protect Annie, his Annie, no matter what.


	18. Therapist

_anonymous asked:_

_AU Prompt: Finnick is a therapist and fall in love with one of his patients - Annie, who has PTSD issues after seeing her brother die in front of her. By the way, I loooovve your prompts - soo good._

* * *

He couldn't do it when they met. It wasn't right. She was his patient. He couldn't ask her to go on a date with him. Or even hug her when she was crying.

She saw her brother die in front of her. Her parents didn't wanted her to be at her own, so they took her there.

She wasn't very happy about it at first. She was a bit right. Who would want it to be classified as crazy. It all changed when she met her therapist. Finnick.

He didn't acted like she was a crazy girl. He treated her like a normal person, who can make her own choices, do whatever she want.

Today was their final reunion. She wouldn't be his patient anymore, and he wouldn't be her therapist anymore.

Annie was kind of sad, actually. Most people got happy when they can finally leave their thereapist forever. But, at truth, she liked him. But she always tought he didn't felt the same.

She wouldn't blame him. She was a bit crazy after all. She would never be normal again.

She was wrong. About his feeling.

Because the first thing he did when their time ended up was asking her out.

"I know it may seem a little uh, weird, but would you go out with me? Not as my patient, as a, uh, date?"

She felt her face lift up the moment the words come out of his mouth. And before she could even think about it, she said yes.

* * *

_Thank you. It's great to know that people actually like my prompts!_


	19. Drunk Finnick

_anonymous asked:_

_First of all, yay for the sequel to the role reversed odesta :) i think you should definitely write more of it, but only if you feel like doing so of course :) Okay on to my prompt: During the days before Annie's Games, her taking care of a drunk Finnick?_

* * *

He was drunk. She was sure of that. He wouldn't tell her that if he wasn' he wouldn't tell her, Annie Cresta, his tribute, thet was going to die in the arena in a couple of days, that he loved her.

It didn't made any sense. He was Finnick Odair, the capitol darling. And he told her he was in love with her.

She was happy, of course. She was in love with him too. But, she was going to die. And he just told her that he loved her too.

"You know Annie, i'mmm not drunk." He said as she walked him in the batheroom.

"Yes, you are. You are probably not going to remember any of this in the morning." He shoke his head and smirked at her.

"Yes i am gonig to remember." He said as turned his head to the bath to throw up. "You know what i remember? You, the way your eyes are foccused in the nets you made. The way your hair is bright and perfect, your eyes."

"You are drunk Finnick. You are not goig to remember any of this. So could you please sit down and brush your teeth."

He sited in the chair she pulled for him and brushed his teeth as she told him to. But what he did after is what made her surprised. he kissed her.

But what made her even more surprised was that in the breakfeast at the next morning, Finnick just smirked at her and whispered "I remember everything, Annie Cresta."

* * *

_ Well, i'm glad you liked the reversed role prompts. I was actuall thinking about making a whole fic out of it. But sadly i will only be able to start thinking about it next week. But if you have any ideas for it, just come to my ask and we can talk…_

_I hope you liked it!_


End file.
